gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollywood Showdown/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels START OF SPIEL: (Monday Episode, when the player goes to the Box Office Round, starts the new round after the player failed to complete the Box Office Round, or when the player wins the Box Office Round and retires from the show): Each one of these six players is selecting an envelope with a cash value inside. Only one has the Box Office Card. (Tuesday-Friday Episode if time was called on the last show; early years): Each of these (insert less than six players) is holding an envelope. Each envelope has a dollar value inside. But only one has the Box Office Card. (Tuesday-Friday Episode if time was called on the last show; later years): Only one of these (insert less than six players) is holding the Box Office Card. (Tuesday-Friday Episode if the contestant found the Box Office Card when time was called on the last show): One of these two players is about wear the chance to win a Box Office worth over (insert amount). But they'll have to know who's who and what's what, REST OF SPIEL: Find that one/player, and you could be in for/on your way to a payoff of over (insert amount), '' HOST INTRODUCTION: ...''because this is ''Hollywood Showdown! And here's our host, Todd Newton!'' Catchphrases "Thank you, Randy West. Hi, everybody, and welcome to Hollywood Showdown. This is the show where you need to know all about the World of Entertainment, because I ask lots of questions, and each of them has something related to the Movies, Television, Music, and much more." - Todd Newton's opening line "(Insert contestant), you're randomly selected backstage to start the search. Your job is to find the player in our gallery, who is holding the Box Office Card, because that card is gonna be your ticket to the Box Office, which we'll start now at $10,000." - Todd Newton (explaining how Hollywood Showdown gallery works) "Now, (Insert contestant), call on anyone that you wish and we'll see who's holding on their envelope." - Todd Newton "(Insert contestant gallery), do you have the Box Office card?" - Todd Newton "No, (I don't.) but I have (insert dollar amount)." - Contestant (who doesn't have the Box Office Card) "BOX OFFICE!" - Contestant (who has the Box Office card) "We'll add that (insert dollar amount) to our Box Office, which give us to a new total of (Insert Box Office amount)." - Todd Newton (adding the amount to the Box Office) "The first player who get three correct answers first stays in control of the search and continues looking for the Box Office card/goes on to the Box Office Round (which is worth Box Office amount). The loser will be out of the Showdown, but our players will be here with us all week long." - Todd Newton (explaining how Hollywood Showdown works) "Yes. (It was correct answer)" - Todd Newton (when a contestant gets the correct answer) "No. (That's not correct./It wasn't/was not incorrect answer). (Insert opponent), would you like to lock-in with a guess?" - Todd Newton (when a contestant gets an incorrect answer gives the opponent to answer the question) "No, it was (insert correct answer). - Todd Newton (If both players gets an incorrect answer) "One more correct answer (insert contestant), you'll still in control for the search/you're going to the Box Office." - Todd Newton (to the contestant who has one correct answer away from winning the Showdown) "You just won the/another Showdown." - Todd Newton (when a contestant wins the Showdown) "You just won the Box Office Showdown./You're going to the Box Office." - Todd Newton (when a contestant wins the Showdown and goes to the Box Office Round) "I'm gonna ask you five questions, each worth $500. You'll pick one of the two categories. and I'll ask you a question. If you get it right, you'll get $500. If you get all five right, the entire Box Office is yours. If you miss one/get one miss, and the game is over." "Here are your first two categories... (Insert two categories)." - Todd Newton "For $500... (insert question)? "You have (insert today's winnings) and you can keep it with your (insert today's winnings), or you can continue by choosing (Insert two categories)." "For (Insert $500 in increments) or nothing at all... (insert question)?" - Todd Newton (to ask questions two to four in the Box Office Round) "For (Insert Box Office amount) or nothing at all... (insert question?" - Todd Newton (to ask the fifth and final question in the Box Office Round)." "YES! You just won the Box Office/(Insert Box Office amount)! Congratulations!" - Todd Newton (to the contestant winning the Box Office Round and retires from the show) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases